An increase in human underwater activities has led to the development of tools to assist humans in underwater environments. Underwater transportation systems (e.g. submarines), underwater exercise equipment (e.g., underwater treadmills), and underwater image capture equipment (e.g., waterproof cameras) are examples of tools to assist humans in underwater environments. Modern image projection systems are designed for operation in dry environments and are currently unsuitable for use in liquid environments. There exists a need for projection systems that provide quality image projection and robust display capability in a liquid environment.